pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Road Trip
Plants vs. Zombies Road Trip is a fun tower defense game that functions similarly to Plants vs. Zombies 2, but also takes some inspiration and some features from others. It takes its visual appearance and a large amount of gameplay from Plants vs. Zombies 2. The game doesn't follow an exact story, but it takes place after Plants vs. Zombies 3 and the plot is that Dr. Zomboss has begun construction on a huge doomsday device to conquer all of the universe and finally obtain your brainz. Now you bring the fight to the zombies by travelling through tons of realms, vanquishing foes along the way. Launch Description It's time for a road trip! Bring the fight to the zombies in an awesome new adventure! Defend your grey matter with an extraordinary army of plants, boost them with breakfast foods, and empower them with Plant Food and Hot Sauce. Travel through Realms filled to the brim with fun! And zombies – many, many zombies. Your Dev Team ★Sani - Supreme Leader★ Aster - Ultimate Dave - Ultimate Bobert - Epic Nile - Roadie DsFanboy - Roadie Player - Roadie Nuttin' - Roadie Ionic - Roadie Punji - Roadie Update History On a scale of 1 star to 3 stars, how would you rate the most recent update - Atlas? ★ ★★ ★★★ 'Atlas 1.3' Atlas 1.3 features Fruitlight and an Enlighten-mint rework. Be prepared for March! 'Fruitlight' You're gonna want to bring the latest plant coming to Plants vs. Zombies Road Trip into battle. She's oblong, she's bright, and she blasts zombies with energy channeled from the sun's core! Time to meet and greet with FRUITLIGHT!! Fruitlight blasts zombies with super-duper powerful rays of golden sun. These rays have a decent amount of pierce, meaning they can hit the intended zombie and then a bunch of its friends behind as well. But wait! There's more. Fruitlight's solar beams increase in damage, pierce, and duration depending on how much sun you currently have. Fruitlight does cost a hefty amount of sun, so chances are you'll want some Sunflowers to keep that sun balance (and Fruitlight power) high! Fruitlight also has some interesting Perks to power her up even more. SUNNY DAZE - Stuns zombies after attacking them a few times in a row. BLISTER - Solar Beams deal more damage the sooner they hit zombies. SEEKING SPOTLIGHT - Solar Beams home in on zombies residing in other lanes if the intended target has been vanquished. LONG ARM OF LIGHT - Attack range and recharge speed also increase depending on how much sun you have. 'Enlighten-mint Rework' Enlighten-mint will be less stupid with the sun numbers. ---- Taco Road Tacos indicate a player's skill rating. Players can gain or lose tacos by winning or losing Adventure battles. The player will gain 15-20 tacos each win, and lose only 15 for a loss. Earning enough tacos will unlock new things for you, as for every 50 tacos you gain you will reach a new Milestone, where you can unlock new plants, zombies, or whatever. Every 500 tacos, you'll reach a brand new Realm which will make your battles much harder, but will also immediately unlock two new Starter plants to help ease your way into said new realm. Realms There are currently 8 Realms in the game, not including the Training Yard tutorial stage. Taco Road Taco Road currently goes from Milestone 1 to Milestone 70. Not every Milestone unlocks new content. Game Modes Adventure Battle Plant plants to defend your home from brain-hungry zombies! Waves of randomly generated zombie attacks will attack your house. All plants in this mode are at the level you have them at. *Reward for winning: 15-20 Tacos and 200 coins. Party Battle Casual gameplay! Waves of randomly generated zombie attacks will attack your house, but you can play in various game modes. There are three permanent game modes, and one weekly game mode. *Reward for completing: 85 coins Weekly: (a) means it is currently running and (n) means it has in the past and might again * ' (a) Paycheck:' Sun falls from the sky three times slower, but each fallen sun is worth 3 sun instead of 1. * ' (n) Budget Cuts:' All plants cost half as much, but take twice as long to recharge. * ' (n) Pufflehuff:' When anything is vanquished, a Puff-shroom is spawned into the world. Doesn't apply to Puff-shrooms, clearly. Permanent: * Draft: Pick the plants in your lineup out of 8 pairs of two plants. Plants can be ones you don't have unlocked. * Invasion: Zombies spawn four times faster, and there are much shorter breaks between waves or zombie spawns. * Double Sun: Sun production across the board including sun falling from the sky is twice as fast! Game Features and Mechanics Sun Sun is the main currency used in the actual battles in the Plants vs. Zombies series. It is used to plant the plants on your lawn. Sun is obtained from sun-producing plants, such as the Sunflower and Sun Shrub and falls from the sky approximately every 5 seconds. The player starts every ordinary level with 4 sun. Each sun is worth 1. Plant Food Plant Food functions similar to Plants vs. Zombies 2. They are special abilities stored in a bar at the bottom of the screen, which can only fit three. You get one every 28 seconds. You then place it on a plant to make them activate a powerful burst ability. Coins Coins are the main form of currency used. They are used to upgrade buildings in your Town, alongside other basic things such as upgrading Power-mints. Shovel Shovel is an item that is used to dig up plants. The shovel does not cost the player any coins or sun to be used, meaning it can be used an infinite amount of times in a single level as long as the player has plants to remove on the lawn. The player cannot get any shoveled up plants back in any way (of course, other than replanting them). The player will be refunded half of the plant's cost, rounded down, unless the plant was spawn in somehow which will refund 0 sun. Town The Town is your base where several buildings are, such as the Town Hall and Library. Most buildings give perks, but some are more fundamentally functional things. Most can be upgraded with coins. Town Hall The Town Hall is the centerpiece of your town. It has multiple functions, such as showing you Taco Road, what Events are active, and a few other things. The Town Hall cannot be upgraded. Library The Library is a building containing data on all the plants the player owns and all the zombies that the player has encountered, alongside information on Realms and some game functionalities. Each page in the Library is the same as a page on the actual wiki. Library cannot be upgraded. Bank The Bank collects coins from an unlimited unknown source of cash and stores it until collected by the player. When the Bank is full, production will be stopped until it is collected. The production rate and storage capacity depends on the level of the Bank. Bank can be upgraded to level 7. Fast Food Stand The Fast Food Stand increases how fast Plant Food is produced. The Plant Food Production boost can be increased by upgrading the Fast Food Stand. Fast Food Stand can be upgraded to level 5. Lab The Lab adds a chance to Overcharge plants fed with Plant Food, causing the next plant planted of its type to immediately active its Plant Food Power upon planting. The chance to Overcharge increases as you upgrade the Lab. Lab can be upgraded to level 4. Wishing Well The Wishing Well allows you to gain a lot of xp for a plant every so often. When clicked, the Wishing Well will grant a plant of your choice 500 xp, with a cooldown of 7 hrs. Upgrading the Wishing Well decreases the cooldown, and increases the xp output. Wishing Well can be upgraded to level 3. Power Play Power up your plants by using them! At the end of each battle, your plants will gain XP based on how many of that plant were on the lawn, how much they did with abilities or sun production, and total damage and blocking done by them. Once your plant gets enough XP, it will level up! But wait, there's more! There's ten levels for each plant before it hits max level and needs you to rank it up. Ranking a plant up resets the level to 1, but unlocks a new Perk for you to play around with. There's 5 ranks for your plant to climb through - Recruit, Advanced, Elite, Super Elite, and Master! When a plant reaches Master, you'll get a Power-mint! Perks are boosts that you can assign to your character. Each perk costs a set number of points, and you have a point balance of 5 total for Perks! Let's say you want your Peashooter to have Pea Pod (which costs 2) and Enhanced Eyesight (which costs 1), you can do that! But if you wanted both of them and Bullseye (which costs 3), you couldn't do that. Generally stronger perks will cost more points, but don't underestimate some of the cheaper ones! XP Gains Note that XP Weight determines how much XP a plant will earn at the end of a battle }} Power-mint Upgrades Power-mints are really powerful free plants who unleash a powerful ability when planted, then continue to affect the battle by boosting a certain Role of plant, and having their own attack. Unlike other plants, Power-mints can only be planted once, and have a limited lifetime which can be extended by feeding the Power-mint Plant Food. Power-mints can be upgraded with coins, all the way to level 20. When a plant gets to Master, the Power-mint for that plant's realm is unlocked. Here are the upgrades for each Power-mint. Appease-mint Ail-mint Enforce-mint Bombard-mint Reinforce-mint Enlighten-mint Pepper-mint